The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 3 TJGS
by AWMonopolyMan 000
Summary: Once Again The WMM Goes To Port Mystic Finds Anna Robinson From Motto Rated T For Battles And To Be Safe.  This Story Is Dedicated To The GREATEST STORYTELLER EVER DOREMI BOY 178!
1. 1: Title 3

The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 3 The Junk Goliath Saga

ONCE AGAIN I Don't Own Magical Doremi Nor Any Characters From Code Lyoko.

Dedicated To The BEST STORYTELLER EVER DOREMI BOY 178!

By The WMM Himself Aaron Jacob Wolf


	2. 2: Chapter 1 The WMM's Return

-1Chapter 1 The WMM's Return To Port Mystic

As Usual The WMM & Gang Had Returned To Port Mystic To Tell Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn That The Junk Goliath Has Returned From The Vacuum Cleaner He Was Sucked Into Years Back. Also He Had To Tell Them That Anna Robinson Was Going To Join Them On Their Journey To Defeat Their Big Rival. & Finally The WMM Said This "A Man Named Doremi Boy 178 Will Join Us When The Greenlings Join Up In The Style Of A Mech".

The End Of Chapter 1!


	3. 3: Chapter 2 The Portal Power

Chapter 2 The Portal Power

So The WMM Said This "The Power Of The Portal Will Bring Anna Here PORTAL GO"! So The Portal Summoned Anna Robinson To Port Mystic. & Of Corse She Saw The WMM & His Gang In Their Super Powered Alter Ego Outfits & Of Course She Joined Us As Well "You Have Made The Greatest Decision Yet" Said The WMM.

The End Of Chapter 2!


	4. 4: Chapter 3 The Portal Power Pays Off

Chapter 3 The Portal Power Pays Off

So The WMM Said This "The Only Way To Inkster Mystic Is To Use The Portal". PORTAL GO! So The WMM & His Gang Got To Inkster Mystic Along With Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Anna As Well As The Hand & Split Bros., Mr. Woodsnake, Mr. Bankums, & The Putter Reaper.

The End Of Chapter 3!


	5. 5: Chapter 4 Fighting Patina

Chapter 4 Fighting Patina

So The WMM & His Gang As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Anna Continued Through Inkster Mystic When Patina AKA The Green Blob Shown Up. Of Course She Was My Teacher So The WMM Said "Hello Green Blob". She Known It Was Me By The Look On My Face. So I Used A Sender Flash Bomb & Sent Her Away For A Good While.

The End Of Chapter 4!


	6. 6: Chapter 5 Fighting The MAXINEINATOR

Chapter 5 Fighting The MAXINEINATOR

So The WMM & His Gang As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Anna Continued Through Inkster Mystic When The EVILIST Villain Appeared Known As The MAXINEINATOR! Of Corse The WMM Said This "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"! So The Next Fight Began The WMM Used 20 Cans Of MAXINEINATOR Away Along With A Deathbringer Flash Bomb & Sent Away For Good.

The End Of Chapter 5!


	7. 7: Chapter 6 Fighting The Dark WMM &Gang

Chapter 6 Fighting The Dark WMM & Gang

So The WMM & His Gang As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Anna Continued Through Inkster Mystic When The WMM & Gang Dropped To The Ground & The Dark Spirits Floated From Their Bodies & Became Human. The New Person Said This "I'm The MMW Along With The X Master, Zillatooth, And King Zombie Prepare To Pay For What You Have Done". The Witchlings Used The Charm Dorie Made In Witchling Nights 2 & Made 3 More. So They Used The Charm To Take Out The MMW & His Gang. The Spirits Floated Back Into The Bodies Of The WMM & His Gang & The WMM Said This "Thank You For Saving Me & My Gang" So The WMM Went To The Tower & Entered The Code DOREMI & They Headed For The Junk Goliath's Castle To Take Him Out.

The End Of Chapter 6!


	8. 8: Chapter 7 Fighting The Junk Goliath

Chapter 7 Fighting The Junk Goliath

So The WMM & His Gang As Well As Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Caitlyn, & Anna Have Made It To The Junk Goliath's Castle. What Shocked The WMM Was That Junk Goliath's Castle Was In Inkster MI. They Finally Made It To The Junk Goliath & The WMM Said This "So You Take Over The City I Live In That's Real Original Doc". So The Final Fight Began. The Junk Goliath Tried To Take Out The Witchlings & Made The WMM Mad So He Used 20 Cans Of Junk Goliath Away And He Used The Oblivio Flash Bomb & The Junk Goliath Was Defeated For Good.

The End Of Chapter 7!


	9. 9: Chapter 8 The Witchlings Get SentBack

Chapter 8 The Witchlings Get Sent Back To Port Mystic

So The WMM Said Goodbye To The Witchlings & The WMM Said This "TTFN To All Of You. I Will See You All Again One Day". So The WMM Also Said This "PORTAL GO"! So Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, & Caitlyn Were Sent Back To Port Mystic While Anna Was Sent Back To Where She Lived. The WMM Waited For The Day He Would Head Back To Port Mystic, BUT He Wouldn't Have To Wait Very Long.

THE END!


End file.
